Next Plane Out
by Marielyfan
Summary: How does Beckett feel when Castle is away on a book tour and she faces a case that hits her? A little story that popped into my head when I listened to Céline Dion's "Next Plane Out"


**AN: This is a story that popped into my head after listening to the song "Next Plane Out" by Céline Dion. It takes place around season 6. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Castle belongs to the genious Andrew Marlowe and the guys at ABC. The song belongs to Céline Dion and the people at Sony Music. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Plane Out<strong>

_I listen to the sound of the rain fallin' down my window_

_Prayin' for a gentle wind_

_To bring my baby back again_

_Tryin' to be strong but I'm not getting any stronger_

_Loneliness is tearing apart this heart of mine_

_I lay awake 'coz I can't take another night lonely_

_It's been too long, I can't hold on no more_

* * *

><p>Katherine Beckett was on her bed. Lying on the very big, cold and spacious bed listening to the rain and the city's noise trying to get some sleep after a particularly hard case.<p>

This one was about a family that was torn apart by an ugly divorce. The wife got custody of their son and they were leaving the guy.

He then pulled the trigger on the woman and on their 7 year old child. The guy had said that he loved them so much that he couldn't let them just walk away from him.

Beckett didn't understand this. How could a man take the life from people he claimed he loved?

Anyway, the case was hard, but weren't they all? Why was this one hitting so close to home? She was usually better at compartmentalizing… Did this have something to do with the fact that her newlywed husband had been gone for two weeks and still had three more to go for him to finish his book tour? Maybe, but she didn't understand why… All of her life she had learned to never depend on anyone, and until now she had mostly succeeded. I mean, she was a strong intelligent, independent cop. She should be able to take care of herself.

She tried to shake the thoughts off her head. She was being irrational and all the overthinking didn't help her to sleep.

She knew that Castle would always be there for her. She knew that he was there for her whenever she needed him. Except right now, he wasn't. Yes, she knows that she can call him, but that's just not enough right now.

She's aware that what he's doing is his job, and that in multiple occasions had invited her to go with him, but she declined because she said she had to go to work. But at the moment all that seemed just worthless and stupid.

She needed him.

* * *

><p><em>Talking on the phone but that don't make it any better<em>

_Nothing's gonna ease this pain_

_Until I'm in his arms again_

_Runnin' down the stairs there's a taxi that's waiting for me_

_Loneliness I'm gonna leave you far behind_

_I'd walk for days through pouring rain_

_Anything to be with him_

_It's been so long, I can't be strong no more_

* * *

><p>The next day she got up after only a couple of hours of restless sleep and went straight to the kitchen to start preparing her coffee and to talk to Castle for a while before going to work. She figured that after the last couple of days she had had, it couldn't get any worse.<p>

She was wrong.

At the precinct, she had to work on the mountains of paperwork from her last case and other things she had been putting off. She was still not feeling like herself and she missed the playful banter she had with Castle when he saw it was a bad day for her. She was still amazed at how easily he could read her, and how he always found the right way to lift her spirits.

She got home to the empty loft and got ready for what she knew, was going to be another sleepless night.

* * *

><p><em>Leavin' on the next plane out<em>

_'Coz I gotta see my baby_

_It's been too long since I held him in my arms_

_And I just won't sleep at night_

_Till he's sleeping here beside me_

_Here beside me again_

* * *

><p>That night, she looked and her clock and discovered it was 3:30 am. It had been over three hours since she decided she had better go to bed and try to get some sleep, and still hadn't gotten any.<p>

She needed her husband to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. She needed her rock. She couldn't sleep alone on the big cold empty bed. And she was going to do something about it.

In her mind, she knew she had to go to work tomorrow and finish all her paperwork. But her heart told her that she couldn't go through this any longer. She needed to be with him.

So at 4 in the morning she took out her laptop and looked for the next flight out to Los Angeles. She found one that left at 8 that morning so she bought a ticket, checked in which hotel Castle was staying at and packed her stuff.

* * *

><p><em>Gotta be with my baby, gonna be with my baby<em>

_Gonna take the next plane or the next train_

_Gotta get there gotta see my baby_

_And nothing's gonna stop me from leavin' this time_

* * *

><p>At 6 she called a cab and got her two suitcases downstairs. It wasn't until she got out that she realized it was raining again but she didn't care. She got into the cab and left for the airport.<p>

When she was waiting for her flight to leave, she called Captain Gates telling her that she had to be out of the city for at least a couple of weeks for personal matters and that she was sorry it was so last minute but she had to do it.

Gates knew that she was probably off to be with Castle and thought her best murder detective could use a break so she didn't hesitate to tell her that she could take all the time she needed.

* * *

><p><em>Leavin' on the next plane out<em>

_'Coz I gotta see my baby_

_It's been too long since I held him in my arms_

_And I just won't sleep at night_

_Till he's sleeping here beside me_

_Here beside me again_

* * *

><p>At about 1:30 pm, Beckett was at the hotel looking for the room in which Castle was staying. When she did, she called and had no answer. Oh, well. She was going to have to wait in the lobby. She had waited over two weeks; she could wait a little longer, so she entertained herself by reading her mail on her iphone.<p>

As it turned out, she didn't have to wait that long.

Castle got into the lobby followed by Gina and he was taken aback when he saw someone in the waiting area.

"Beckett?" he asked. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was a few feet from her and he couldn't move.

"Hey!" she said getting over to him and almost throwing him off his feet when she hugged him. "I missed you so much" she whispered into his ear never breaking the embrace.

"I missed you too" he said taking her face into his hands and kissing her passionately. "It was so unbearable that I was about to postpone the next part of the tour to go back to you" he told her when they broke apart.

"Yeah, you can't believe how mad I was when he told me that" said Gina, whose existence Castle had completely forgot as he saw Beckett. "And now, I'm leaving" she said after seeing how Castle was glaring at her.

"But you looked so happy when we talked" she told him surprised.

"That's because I didn't want you to think I'm weak or that I don't believe you can't take care of yourself. I didn't want to push you".

"Oh, Castle…" she sighed. "I already know you don't think that, and I would never think you're weak. I love you Castle, and I know I can take care of myself, but that doesn't mean I don't need you to be there for me, or vice versa" she said. Not only for his benefit, but for hers too. "I love you Castle" she repeated.

"I love you too".

Perhaps they needed to talk more about these things, but they knew they were getting there.

There were still a lot of unknowns, but what was certain was that he was going to be there for her, and she was going to be there for her.

They woud be there for eachother... _Always_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What did you think? It may feel a little repetitve but I think that Beckett still has work to do to really admit that she has someone in her life on whom she has to depend more than she'd like to and she needs to remind herself that it's ok.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
